dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Appilon, Ortshell Paragon (3.5e Racial Paragon Class)
← Complete Xeno (3.5e Sourcebook)/Appilon Ortshell Paragon Appilon This is the natural course of development for ortshell appilons. Making a Ortshell Paragon Appilon Ortshell paragons do melee combat best and this should be their main focus. However, just because they do "melee combat" doesn't mean they just do "attack the bad guy". They have a variety of special tactical abilities, resistances and modes of movement to get the upper-hand in combat. Abilities: A 6th level ortshell paragon has the following racial ability score adjustments (presented here for easy reference): +4 Strength, +6 Constitution, +4 Intelligence, +6 Wisdom. The physical ability scores are paramount for an ortshell paragon, with strength typically taking primary importance. Races: This racial class is designed specifically for ortshell appilons. Alignment: Any. Starting Gold: 4d4 × 10 gp (100 gp). Starting Age: Simple, as rogue. Class Features All of the following are class features of the ortshell paragon appilon. : Ortshell appilons are proficient with simple and martial weapons, armor (light, medium, and heavy) and shields. : At 1st level and every ortshell paragon level, it gains a racial bonus to its ability scores. At 1st level it gains +2 Strength. At 2nd level it gains +2 Constitution and +2 Wisdom. At 3rd level it gains +2 Dexterity and +2 Intelligence. At 4th level it gains +2 Constitution and +2 Wisdom. At 5th level it gains an additional +2 Strength and +2 Charisma. At 6th level it gains +2 Intelligence and +2 Wisdom. Ortshell paragons have much potential for their racial prowess that takes training and growth to unlock. Resistance to Energy (Ex): An ortshell paragon's resistances to acid, cold, electricity and fire increase at every ortshell paragon appilon level. (Ex): An ortshell paragon's dedicated bio-energy pool can hold a maximum amount of charges equal to 3 plus it's Constitution modifier (minimum 1), and recharges at a rate of 1 charge per minute. These charges may be expended to facilitate its Racial Channeling only. (Ex): Appilons possess a collective racial consciousness. Ortshell appilons are able to tap into this as a source of power. At 1st level, a ortshell appilon can spend 3 bio-energy charges to channel the power of its racial connection. While channeling, an appilon temporarily gains a +1 competence bonus on attacks, skill checks, saves and ability checks. An appilon can maintain this channeling for a number of rounds equal to 3 + its Constitution modifier. An appilon may prematurely end its channeling. At the end of the channeling, the appilon becomes fatigued (–2 penalty to Strength, –2 penalty to Dexterity, can’t charge or run) for 1 minute. Channeling takes no time itself, but an appilon can do it only during its action, not in response to someone else’s action. At 4th level, the cost to channel reduces to 2 bio-energy charges as well as increasing the granted competence bonus to +2. Improved Unarmed Strike: At 1st level, a ortshell appilon gains the Improved Unarmed Strike feat. If the appilon already has this feat from another source, it may instead choose another General feat for which it qualifies. Natural Armor: At 2nd level, a ortshell appilon gains +1 natural armor. This bonus increases to +2 at 4th and +3 at 6th ortshell paragon level. Damage Reduction (Ex): At 2nd level, a ortshell appilon gains damage reduction 1/—. This damage reduction increases to 2/— at 4th and to 3/— at 6th ortshell paragon appilon level. (Su): At 2nd level, an ortshell appilon is capable of generating a weak form of its telepathy. Creatures with at least 3 Intelligence that share a common language and are within 20 feet of the appilon are able to understand mental communication and communicate back. As the communication is unfocused, all available creatures within the radius may "hear" the appilon, but not necessarily understand it. This radius increases to 30 feet at 3rd ortshell appilon racial progression HD. (Ex): At 2nd level, a medium-sized ortshell appilon deals 1d8 damage with its unarmed attacks. (Ex): At 2nd level, a ortshell appilon can hold its breath for a number of rounds equal to 4 × its Constitution score before it risks suffocation. An appilon who suffocates instead becomes completely dormant, stable and helpless at -1 HP. An appilon shakes off its dormancy after being exposed to atmosphere for 1d4 rounds. Upon awakening, the appilon is slowed for 1d4 rounds afterwards. At 5th level, this bonus increases to 8 × its Constitution score. Skill Focus (Spot): At 2nd level, a ortshell appilon gains the Skill Focus (Spot) feat. If the appilon already has this feat from another source, it may instead choose Skill Focus for a different ortshell paragon class skill. Two-Weapon Fighting: At 3rd level, a ortshell appilon gains the Two-Weapon Fighting feat. If the appilon already has this feat from another source, it may instead choose another General feat for which it qualifies. (Ex): At 3rd level, an ortshell appilon loses the xenoblooded subtype and gains the xenotheric subtype. Additionally, an ortshell appilon gains immunity to poisons. (Ex): At 3rd level, an ortshell appilon may expend its bio-energy to facilitate other abilities, such as Dispelling Touch and Xenotheric feats. This ability replaces Dedicated Bio-Energy. (Su): At 3rd level, as a melee touch attack, an ortshell appilon can expend 1 bio-energy charge to attempt to dispel magic (caster level equal to its HD). (Su): At 4th level, an ortshell appilon is able to telepathically focus and communicate with creatures within 40 feet with at least 3 Intelligence that share a common language. This ability replaces both Telepathic Touch and Telepathic Beacon. This radius increases to 60 feet at 5th ortshell paragon appilon level. (Ex): At 4th level, a ortshell appilon's limbs have matured, granting it 10 foot reach. (Ex): At 5th level, a ortshell appilon is capable of burrowing a tunnel behind it. In addition, its burrow speed increases to 10 feet. (Su): At 5th level, when an ortshell appilon uses its Dispelling Touch, If the dispel is successful, the ortshell appilon may make another immediate dispel touch attack against another creature within reach, expending another bio-energy charge to do so. The extra dispel attempt is at the same bonus. Only one extra dispel attempt can be made per round. Telepathy (Su): At 6th level, the ortshell appilon gains true telepathy. Within 100 feet, an appilon can telepathically communicate with creatures of at least 3 Intelligence. This ability replaces Lesser Telepathy. (Ex): At 6th level, a ortshell appilon increases its base land speed by 10 feet. Campaign Information Playing an Ortshell Paragon Appilon Religion: Ortshell paragons almost exclusively praise the Anagii, their racial collective spirit, as a source of personal focus and racial connection. Other Classes: Ortshell paragons often rely on their agiishell brethren for support. Among other classes, other magic-user classes help control the battlefield and allow an ortshell paragon to do his job. Combat: Ortshell paragons engage their foes in close combat. Their skills are best suited to hammering down foes and taking hits. Advancement: Ortshell paragons prefer classes that allow them to continue to advance their melee combat prowess. Ortshell Paragon Appilons in the World Ortshell paragons fit in with their own kind, and among their friends, but rarely ever anywhere else. Only those of great repute ever get the opportunity to walk down a foreign street without garnering odd looks or fearful glances. Daily Life: Watchful and vigilant, ortshell paragons seek out wisdom, knowledge and new opportunities. Notables: Anehrthuu was as much of a survivor as he was a warrior. He was torn from his homeland by a spell and sent to a foreign land populated by strange creatures. He felt this was part of some greater plan, but the Anagii was distant to him now, and his quest was hard. He received the worst these creatures bore upon him: malice, hatred, fear, disgust and worse. Never wavering, he stood staunch and issued forth on his search for the meaning in his life. He slowly outlived kingdoms and empires only to die alone and forgotten. An age after his death, his body was discovered in a cave, and with magic, it told the tale of his life. The volumes written from his memories were given as a gift to a young prince upon marriage. The prince, stricken with the horrors that his people wrought upon this stranger, commissioned a play to tell the tale of Anehrthuu so that all the people in the land would learn and hopefully, such a sad fate could be avoided for another. Organizations: Ortshell paragons make up a large percent of all ortshells. They typically form groups with other appilons when out hunting. NPC Reactions: Ortshell paragons are commonplace on Messos Myonel. When they travel to worlds where the folk are unknown to them, they are often met with initial suspicion, fear or hostility. Ortshell Paragon Appilon Lore Characters with ranks in Knowledge (the planes) can research ortshell paragons to learn more about them. When a character makes a skill check, read or paraphrase the following, including information from lower DCs. Ortshell Paragon Appilons in the Game Ortshell paragons, unlike the paragons of other races, are the typical members of their race. Those ortshells that choose to pursue other courses of training first are seen as unusual. However, among other races, ortshells are seen as unusual fairly often. ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Class Category:Racial Paragon Class